Gear mechanisms for industrial applications or wind power plants, in particular planetary gears, often play a particularly important role in industrial treatment processes and manufacturing processes. A wide range of complex requirements is set for industrial or wind power plant gear mechanisms. For example, one of these requirements is reliable operation, which has to be ensured over a lengthy period of use with minimal maintenance costs. System failures negatively affecting industrial treatment processes and manufacturing processes or energy production processes may be expensive, for example due to costly stoppage times. To monitor and ensure a reliable operation, therefore, numerous sensors or actuators are occasionally installed on rotating components in gear mechanisms.
A bevel spur gear mechanism is disclosed in EP 1 961 993 A1, in which a gear mechanism housing encloses one or more gear mechanism stages and a motor cage is provided for connection to an electric motor. The motor cage is connected via a spacer flange to the gear mechanism housing and the electric motor. In this case, a shaft on the drive side of a bevel gear stage is mounted in a flange bushing. The spacer flange and a front wall on the drive side of the gear mechanism housing have a common bore. Said common bore encloses the flange bushing of the shaft on the drive side. The flange bushing has a cylindrical outer surface which centers the gear mechanism housing, the spacer flange and the flange bushing relative to one another. The flange bushing, the spacer flange and the front wall on the drive side are connected together by screws.
A mounting for a bevel pinion shaft of a bevel spur gear mechanism in a bearing bushing is disclosed in DE 1 000 654 A, in which the bearing bushing is inserted into a long, one-piece housing bore. At one end, the bearing bushing has a flange. Moreover, the bearing bushing surrounds the bevel pinion shaft guided via roller bearings, and with further components forms a sub-assembly which may be easily premounted. The housing bore extends axially over an overall length of a cylindrical outer peripheral surface of the bearing bushing. Moreover, the housing bore easily aligns the premountable sub-assembly and has a high degree of rigidity. The required contact pattern in the tooth engagement of the bevel gear mechanism may be set via shims between the bearing bushing flange and the gear mechanism housing or via axially acting adjusting mechanisms.
The object of the present invention is to provide an industrial gear mechanism comprising at least one bevel gear stage, which permits a short overall length as well as simple and rapid mounting. In this case, the industrial gear mechanism is intended to be designed such that it is able to be inserted in a series of components of different sizes and is suitable for different types of motor.